


Fairy Merlin

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fairy Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Polomonkey's cheeky story, Fairy Tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318104) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> I was having a bad week and felt really fed up but this story brightened my day and put a smile on my face. I hope the illustration as the same effect!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZOgDaYY)


End file.
